deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Theodore Lagerfeld Jr.
Theodore "Teddy" Lagerfeld Jr. is a psychopath in Dead Rising 3. He is one of seven psychopaths who embody the Seven Deadly Sins. Theodore's sin is Sloth. He is a lazy man who is so addicted to playing video games that he never knew about the zombie outbreak.Video Game Playing Psychopath Revealed n4g.com He's also the person holding the key to the armory at the police department. When Nick wanders into Theodore's mansion, he finds Theodore on a monitor, asking Nick to fetch him some non-essential supplies. His mansion is filled with many elaborate toys and traps that Nick has to avoid to get to Theodore. New Psychopath Revealed siliconera.com Remotely Helpful Nick enters the Mayor's Mansion and Theodore greets him through a monitor, thinking he's from 'the service' and tells Nick to go to the store and get some batteries for his remote control and a bag of chips. Nick asks Theodore for the key to the armory, but Theodore is too lazy to do so. When Nick angrily asks him, an annoyed Theodore sends out remote control helicopters mounted with guns to drive him away. When Nick finds him, he cries hysterically and begs for him to not hurt him, but he then suffers a heart attack as a result of his excessive sedentary lifestyle, and slumps over in his chair and lets loose a long fart. As Nick tries to get the key, Theodore suddenly lunges at him, before dying, whilst letting out another fart. The Slothful achievement unlocks after he dies. Trivia *Theodore is the only psychopath in the Dead Rising series that has no health bar and dies. You don't even have the option to fight him as he dies from a cardiac arrest when Nick meets him face to face. *He is the only psychopath to be fought in his own home. *Theodore is similar to Bibi Love as they're both psychopaths who aren't meant to be directly attacked by the player. *Theodore's father is the Mayor of Los Perdidos. This could be a contributing factor to his lazy attitude. It's possible that his lazy attitude was a result of his father spoiling him. *Theodore shares his first name with a psychopath from Dead Rising 2, Theodore Smith. *He has similarities to Jamie Flynt as both have a bag of chips and sit in front of monitors. However, Jamie is probably much healthier than Theodore. *Theodore's theme is a remixed version of Nick's theme, reflecting his concept of being themed around the concept of sloth, as his theme is just a heavily changed version of a pre-existing song while the other psychopaths have wholly original songs. **He and Isabela Keyes are the only psychopaths to have themes that are a remix of a pre-existing psychopath theme in the Dead Rising series, as Isabela's theme is a remix of Carlito Keyes theme. *Executive producer Josh Bridge says that Theodore was one of the most difficult psychopaths to make in the game as they had to make the fight challenging and also make it match with the Deadly Sin of Sloth. *Theodore bears a shocking resemblance to actor Zach Galifianakis. * It's uncertain if he is the only son of the mayor, as Dwayne Pike said the mayor's son ran off with the key to the armory. Despite Theodore being shown as apathetic and overdependent on the servants. It could be that Theodore got the key at the start of the outbreak and is in denial, so he can resume his indolent lifestyle. Or, he wasn't as lazy as shown in the psychopath mission. Gallery DR3 07 Slothful.png Theodore on TV.png|Theodore talks to Nick on the TV screen. Theodore Heart Attack.png|Theodore has a heart attack. Theodore Corpse.jpg|Slumped over in his chair after death. References Category:Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Dead Rising 3 Victims Category:Dead Rising 3 Survivors